This invention relates to new .beta.-lactam antibiotics and the preparation thereof.
Cephalosporin compounds or cephem-4-carboxylic acid compounds are known and disclosed, e.g., by Flynn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,318; Takano et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,449; Holdrege, U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,949; Holdrege, U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,570 and Bickel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,779, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Penicillin compounds are known and disclosed, e.g., by Erickson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,664; Hamanaka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,709; Murakami et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,150; Fenes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,189; Yamada et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,995; Tobiki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,955; Tobiki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,733; and Gottschlich et al., Ser. No. 624,763, filed Oct. 22, 1975, now allowed, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.